Slipping Away
by BTRlover98
Summary: Kendall has a hard time watching his baby sister grow up, and he feels her slowly slipping away from him. songfic to Slipping Away by Greyson Chance :D


**Hey, guys! My tooth hurts really bad right now because my braces broke. That makes me sound like a loser. To all you other bracefacers, we're cool. (:**

**ANYHOW. Thank you to everyone who told me this idea was good, because I'm doing it now...obviously.**

**This is my first songfic, so if it stinks or I do something wrong, I'm really sorry! And, I kinda changed some of the lyrics a bit.**

**OH! Shoutout to asdfghjklblah who also loves Greyson Chance! :]**

_Cause it only breaks my heart, to see you going through this, and there's nothing that I can do._

Kendall Knight sat on a comfortable lounge chair by the pool at the Palm Woods, with his best friends beside him. It was a beautiful day in LA, the boys had a day off from Gustavo, and they were enjoying it by relaxing outside.

Kendall, grinning from ear-to-ear, took a big sip of his strawberry smoothie. He felt more relaxed than he had in days. Gustavo had been working them until they literally couldn't work anymore, and their schedule had been so tight, they barely got any sleep. He felt like it had been years since the last time he sat by the pool, sipping his pink smoothie and enjoying the presence of his friends. It wasn't until he and his friends were getting ready to go back up to their apartment when he realized his sister was missing.

"Hey, where's Katie?" he asked his friends. "I haven't seen her all day." He looked around the pool area, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Maybe she went to the park or something," Logan suggested. Kendall shrugged and gave a short nod before he saw something that caused his heart to stop beating for a moment.

He quickly rubbed his eyes and blinked, staring across the pool. There, walking into the lobby, with her dark brown hair blowing through the wind, was Katie. And standing next to her, with his hand holding hers tightly, and a smile stretched across his face, was a boy.

_A boy._

Kendall's eyes widened and a look of pure disgust crossed his face. How could she have not told him about this? Was he that busy that he didn't even realize he baby sister was hanging out with a boy? He felt betrayed, confused, hurt, and ashamed.

He darted into the lobby and watched his sister as she let go of the boy's hand. She didn't seem to notice he was staring at them, because then...

_They kissed._

Kendall let out a high-pitched, girlish yelp. Katie's head snapped toward him, and her eyes widened when she saw her brother standing there. She knew he was going to be mad. The boy looked back and forth between Katie and Kendall for a moment, confused.

"Katie...?" he started.

Katie looked at him, and she tried to mouth, "Get out of here or he'll kill you", but she was too late. Kendall was beside her in a second.

"Katie, what's going on?" he asked.

Katie winced at how upset he sounded. She knew she should have told him, but she was afraid.

"Kendall, please don't be mad, we were just-"

"_Kissing_?" Kendall shouted. Katie shot him a pleading look, begging him to be quiet. There were a lot of people staring. "Come on, let's go to the apartment," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the elevator.

_And it only breaks my heart, you're old enough to do this, and I've got nothing to hold on to._

As soon as they got back to their apartment, Katie ran off to her room. Kendall tried to stop her, but she wouldn't come back. He sighed and sat down on the bright, orange couch.

How could this be happening? Katie was only twelve. It felt like it was just yesterday when he cradled his tiny baby sister in his arms. And now, she was going around smooching boys. It wasn't fair to Kendall. How could she have grown up so fast?

_You keep slipping away, a little bit more everyday now, feels like I'm running in place, you keep slipping away._

After contemplating going to talk to Katie for a few minutes, Kendall finally decided it was a good idea. He had to ask her just what was going on. He couldn't let her go yet. He couldn't hand her off to some other boy.

Standing outside her bedroom door, he lightly knocked on it, "Katie? Can I come in?"

When he received no answer, he went on.

"Katie, please, I'm not gonna yell at you. I just want to talk," he begged. He could understand why she was mad at him. He embarrassed her in front of her boyfriend.

But that wouldn't even matter. He wasn't going to let her go out with that...hooligan again. He couldn't. She was still his baby girl. He wasn't just going to let go of her.

"Katie, please," he went on, "just talk to me. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kendall's eyes widened in surprise when he saw her red, swollen eyes. She stared at him angrily for a moment before turning on her heals and walking over to her bed. Kendall quickly followed, but for some reason, he felt as if he was so far away from her, and no matter how close he got, she still felt miles away.

_Just when I get you alone, it feels like I'm on my own, the tears running down on your face, you keep slipping away._

"Katie..." he started, and he attempted to wrap his arm around her, but she pulled away instantly. He frowned, feeling slightly hurt. "Katie, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Just shut up, Kendall!" Katie shouted. He looked down at her and saw fresh tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. He moved to wipe them away, but she pushed his hand away.

"Katie, please, just talk to me. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I said shut up!" she shouted. "Can you just leave me alone?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. Where did that come from? They barely ever fought, but when they did, they always made up right away. Why wasn't Katie talking to him?

"Katie..."

"Just get out," she muttered.

Kendall slowly got to his feet before leaving the room. He felt like he was going to throw up. What was happening to them? Why was she treating him like that?

Why was she slipping away from him?

* * *

><p><em>And it only makes me sad, to think we almost made it, girl we almost made it, you know as well as I.<em>

As the days went on, Kendall watched Katie leave the apartment with the same disgusting creature he saw her with in the lobby. She would return after a few hours, but she would never even acknowledge Kendall's presence.

He couldn't help but wonder whether or not she missed him as much as he missed her. He didn't know, though, because she was the one not talking to him, but he could hear her crying sometimes. He just wanted to go in and comfort her, but she would lock the door and ignore his pleas.

One night, however, when he heard her quietly crying, she forgot to lock the door, so he opened it himself and went in. She looked surprised at first, but then, she jumped into his arms and cried.

"H-he broke u-up w-with m-me t-today," she sobbed, hugging him tightly. Kendall tried not to show his smile. He held her and gently stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Baby Sister. He wasn't worth your time," he whispered.

"B-but h-he..."

"It's alright. Don't cry, Katie. You got me," he soothed. Suddenly, she pulled out of their hug and glared at him.

"Y-you don't even care!" she shouted. "You're happy!"

Kendall's heart broke at the sight of her broken, bloodshot eyes. She was sobbing on her bed, sending him the meanest look she could.

_And I take you in my arms, and pull you close to me, but every time I try, you keep slipping away._

"Katie, no, I'm not!" he said, trying to sound truthful, although she was right. He was happy. He thought this meant she would be his girl now. But he was wrong.

"Katie, really, I'm sorry," he said. He tried to pull her back into a hug, but she pushed him off and ran out of the room.

He stared at the door that had just been slammed in his face and sighed.

_Should I give up, should I let go, my mind says yes, but my heart says no._

Kendall wasn't sure what to do anymore. He hadn't spoken to his sister in over a week, other than tonight. For a second, he thought she would never forgive him, but then, he realized...she had to forgive him.

Kendall looked around Katie's room, thinking about why she was mad at him. Usually, she would have forgiven him for something like this by now. And all of the sudden, it clicked in Kendall's mind.

She wasn't mad at him because he embarrassed her. She was mad at him because he hadn't been paying enough attention to her. He was so busy with work, that he didn't even realize she had a boyfriend. He didn't even realize she was hurting. He was ignoring her. And when he finally did find out she was hurt, he barely did anything.

And now, he knew what he had to do.

He quickly left Katie's room, and he found her sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. As soon as she saw him, she sprinted out of the apartment. Kendall ran after her into the lobby. He needed to talk to her.

Then, she stopped, frozen in place. She was staring at two kids in the corner of the lobby, and Kendall immediately recognized the boy as Katie's old boyfriend. Anger built up inside him and he stepped around Katie, making his way over to the boy.

"Excuse me, can I please have a quick word with you?" he asked the boy, trying to sound innocent. The boy shrugged and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, baby," he said, smiling at her. The girl giggled as Kendall dragged the boy away.

"So, who was your friend?" Kendall asked.

"Um...none of your business," he replied. Kendall glared at him, and he felt weird staring down at a younger kid who was sassing him as if it was his job.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kendall growled.

"Your sister? You mean Kaylee?"

"Her name is Katie, you little-"

"Yeah, she got boring. I broke up with her, if you didn't know. Now, can you leave me alone? I have to get back t-"

"If you ever come close to my sister again, I'll rip your head off, got it?" Kendall said, getting closer to the other boy, who now looked afraid.

"O-okay..."

"And don't break that other girl's heart either," Kendall spat. The boy nodded, trying to look confident, but Kendall smiled at his fear. He turned around and saw Katie staring at him.

And then, she smiled.

And Kendall smiled back. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I love you," he whispered, because he knew that she wasn't the only one slipping away.

He was too, and he was going to fix that.

**Bleh. I don't know where that horrible ending came from. Sorry, guys. I'm annoying. Welp, I hope you liked this and if you want, you can review cause that'll make me smile, and I'm a little sad. OKAY, I'm gonna go read Harry Potter now. Goodbyee! (:**


End file.
